factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Alucard
' ' 'The Character' Name: Alucard Origin: Hellsing Gender: Male Height: 6'2 (1.88 cm) Weight: 82 kg (180 lb) Species: Vampire Classification: Vampire Lord Age: More than 500 years 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, agility and stamina, soul manipulation, regeneration (low-high to mid-godly), immortality (Types 1 and 3), shapeshifting, darkness and shadow manipulation, can phase through matter, teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, levitation, weather manipulation, resistance to illusions, can abosrb enemies and turn them into his fimiliars, can absorb blood from long distances to increase his power Weaknesses: Cannot cross large bodies of water without a vehicle, soulfuck, mindfuck, holy weapons effect him Strength: Class 10+ (can tear vampires and humans alike limb from limb with seemingly no difficulty and with his bare hands and or teeth. Hellhound attacks are so powerful that they reduce even powerful regenerating beings into nothing but puddles of blood such as Luke Valentine.) Striking Strength: Class 10+ Speed: When he wants, moves faster than can be seen (200 mph). Can leap great heights and run along and up surfaces, at least Mach 3+ (only when transforming on a SR-71) Durability: Skin, bone and muscle tissues are as durable as a regular human's, although his regeneration easily compensates for this, since he can regenerate from a small puddle of blood. Can regenerate from nothing after absorbing Schrodinger, basically as long he's aware of his existence, he exists Destructive Capacity: Large Building+ level Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with guns, City+ level to Country level with vampiric powers Stamina: Infinite (being undead) Factpile Tier: Mid Superhuman 'Equipment' The 13mm explosive round Jackal and the 13mm Casull 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' 'FP Victories' Abel Nightroad (Trinity Blood) - Abel Nightroad Profi Hellboy and Harry Dresden (Hellboy and Dresden Files) - Hellboy Profile, Harry Dresden Profile HST Gauntlet (Alucard ranked at least high tier HST level losing only to the top tiers of all 3 verses, Post Schrodinger solos the match) Naruto (Naruto) - Naruto Profile Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth) - Richard Rahl Profile Twilight-verse (Twilight) (was limited to his base form and Pre-Schrodingered and still soloed the verse) Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) - Vincent Valentine Profile 'FP Defeats' Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) - Flandre Scarlet Profile Ghost Rider (Marvel) - Ghost Rider Profile Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju (Naruto) - Madara Uchiha Profile (was allied with Kharn and still lost) Rand al'Thor (Wheel of Time) - Rand al'Thor Profile (was allied with Dante and still lost) Saber (Nasuverse) - Saber Profile The Darkness (Image Comics) - The Darkness Profile Vampire Hunter D (Vampire Hunter D) - Vampire Hunter D Profile (has been done quite a few times now) 'Inconclusive Matches' Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) - Dio Brando Profile Lobo (DC Comics) - Lobo Profile Sauron (Lord of the Rings) - Sauron Profile 'Respect Thread(s)' Other: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Castlevania or the similarly named character from BlazBlue Category:Character Profiles Category:FP Award Winners Category:Hellsing Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Fighters